


Lunchtime

by arsatine



Series: tsukkiyama's classmates lol [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable yams, Everyone in their class ships them, Help, How Do I Tag, How do I description, I Do too obvs, I swear, I wrote this in like 5-6 mins, Lunchtime, M/M, Sleeping tsukki, TsukkiYama – Freeform, class shits, idc, platonic or romantic, this is shitty help me, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: "Tsukki, wake up. It's lunchtime and I'm starving."OR: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's classmates ship them, and no one has managed to wake Tsukishima up without pissing him off.OR OR: One day, Tsukishima is sleeping in class once lunchtime arrives, Yamaguchi is starving and he just wakes up Tsukki with their classmates intensely watching them. But as the oblivious idiots they are, they don't know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crazy idea & pls bear w/ me  
> it was supposed to be Tsukki pining over Yams but well, fuck it 
> 
> E n j o y !

"Tsukki! Let's go eat lunch already!" Yamaguchi exclaimed after their last class ended. "I'm starving!" Then, as if by routine, their classmates started to sneak glances at them, knowing that the same thing would happen again. 

Yamaguchi would invite Tsukishima to eat lunch, the taller boy would end up say yes, and would eventually follow Yamaguchi to wherever they were to eat for the day while obviously staring at him. Lovingly?

It was over a month when girls had stopped confessing to Tsukishima knowing they'd just get rejected and had opted to cheer him on quietly for Yamaguchi. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima who was bent over his table. "Oh. He's asleep." Their classmates sighed in disappointment. Maybe they won't see Tsukishima's pining look today.

No one had ever managed to wake Tsukishima up successfully since the said boy would be pissed off at them for the rest of the day. "To mention it, I've never seen Yamaguchi attempt to wake Tsukishima up." One of their classmates whispered quietly.

Yamaguchi bent down beside the sleeping boy and reached over to ruffle his blond hair. He kept ruffling it before he spoke softly, "Tsukki. Tsukki, wake up. It's lunch time already and I'm starving." Tsukishima groaned and faced Yamaguchi, still half-asleep. 

"Mmph. Later." 

"But then lunch'll be over by then. Wake up Tsukki." Yamaguchi had stopped ruffling Tsukishima's hair and started poking his cheek. 

At this point, all of their classmates who were left in the classroom was watching them intensely, waiting for what would happen next. 

"It would be such a waste if I ate my strawberry shortcake alone, wouldn't it?" By now, the brunette was smirking. Upon hearing the words 'strawberry shortcake', the sleeping boy's eyes fluttered open. 

"Wha–? Strawberries?"

Yamaguchi stifled a laugh and poked Tsukishima's cheek one last time. "Dork." He pushed himself up, grabbing his and Tsukki's lunch boxes, waiting for the taller boy. 

"C'mon, I'll blame you if we don't get to lunch."

"Mph. Fine." 

Tsukki grabbed his lunch from Yamaguchi and followed him outside, the usual pining expression starting to appear on his face. 

The rest of the class stared at the duo's backs, surprised that someone had managed to wake Tsukishima Kei up without actually pissing him off. Well, it wasn't impossible if the said person was Yamaguchi Tadashi after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty i'm sorry v much


End file.
